Subtle Relations
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: Will Casey realize the not so subtle hints Derek sprouted? Does absence truly make the heart grow fonder? Derek returns home after a failed marriage and hockey career. Naturally, drama ensues in the MacdonaldVenturi home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Subtle Relations**_

by Caged Sparkle

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the amazing Canadian Television show, Life With Derek or the dynamic characters that call the show home.

_**Summary**_: Will Casey ever realize the not so subtle hints Derek sprouted during their fights? Does absence make the heart grow fonder? Ten years after their graduation, Derek returns home after a failed marriage and hockey career. Naturally, drama ensues in the Macdonald - Venturi home.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"_I, I understand." Casey murmured into the phone. Tears rolling down her face, Casey slammed the phone down. Still crying with no sign of stopping she clenched fists at her side and stormed through the family room flummoxing both Edwin and Lizzie whom were watching television on the couch. Both Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other confused before shrugging and focusing their attention back to the sitcom. They winced in unison as they heard Casey stomp up the stairs._

_Casey glared at the Keep Out sign on the bedroom door before swinging the door open with out invitation. Derek jumped off his bed and placed the hockey magazine down as he readied himself for the upcoming fight._

"_I cannot believe you." Casey whispered. Derek inwardly winced. When Casey whispered during a fight that meant she was beyond furious._

"_What can't you believe?" He said as he closed his bedroom door._

"_You told Max," Casey swallowed. "You told Max you'd make his life a living hell if he didn't break up with me. Why?"_

"_If you have to ask then he didn't tell you everything." He stated bored as he crossed his arms against his chest._

"_He told me that you cornered him today after his early morning football practice and went ballistic on him." She flung her arms around in disbelief._

"_Did he tell you why I went ballistic on him?" He raised an eyebrow in question._

"_He didn't have to." She groaned in frustration and annoyance. "You always go ballistic on my friends."_

"_Casey, no I don't." _

"_Yes you do." She stressed each word in frustration._

"_No," He quipped and swiftly moved in front of her, hovering over her. He whispered over her head, "I go ballistic on your _guy_ friends." He emphasized guys as if he were trying to tell her something else. But the other meaning went unnoticed and misinterpreted by Casey._

"_While you charm my _girl_ ones." Casey sneered before rushing out his door and into her own._

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, was it worth reading even though it was extremely short? If you haven't already figured it out, this chapter was a flashback. The next chapter will be set in the present.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Subtle Relations  
**_by Caged Sparkle

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the amazing Canadian Television show, Life With Derek or the dynamic characters that call the show home. 

_**Summary**_: Will Casey realize the not so subtle hints Derek sprouted? Does absence truly make the heart grow fonder? Derek returns home after a failed marriage and hockey career. Naturally, drama ensues in the Macdonald - Venturi home.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Defeated, embarrassed, and ashamed was what Derek felt like as he parked his black SUV in the driveway of his childhood home. Defeated and embarrassed that his marriage and professional hockey career had ended. Ashamed that he hadn't stepped foot in this town since he had left for Vancouver at the age of eighteen. Ashamed that he hadn't consistently kept in touch with the people that truly mattered to him.

He had kept in touch through phone calls, text messages, emails, and instant messaging but it wasn't the same as a face to face conversation. Edwin had lived with him for a few months a few years ago and they talked practically everyday. Marti visited him and his now estranged wife often but the rest of his family never visited him at home.

His father, George, came to every one of his hockey games in the province of Ontario. Nora, a woman he often considered a mother, he had only seen a handful of times since he had left. It was as if she were avoiding him.

Casey, damn infuriating Casey. He could count on one hand how many times he had physically seen her. They only exchanged pleasantries through the mail three times a year; her birthday, his birthday, and Christmas.

He often wondered how she was and whether or not she was happy. When he was a senior in college, he had seen her picture and an article about her, an up and coming model named Cassandra, in a fashion magazine of his then girlfriend and now estranged wife, Leigh Anna.

He would never forget that article. It was on page 72 through 77. The second page was a face shot of her. Her blue eyes were so full of happiness and life, much different from the blue eyes he had looked into before he had walked away from her the morning after graduation.

Then there was in the interview the Vancouver Sun printed announcing her abrupt retirement from the modeling industry he would never forget. The interview was printed three months after he had last seen her. Three months after he had royally screwed her over, four years ago

He shook his head to shake the memories and regrets from his mind and plastered a smile upon his lips. He hadn't heard the minivan park behind his SUV but he did hear boisterous giggles and calls of nana.

He turned and saw the deep burgundy minivan. Nora was retrieving something or rather someone from one of the backseats. His smile faltered a second after Nora stood up and placed a child on her hip.

He couldn't believe it. A bitter taste formed in his mouth. His father never ever mentioned that he and Nora had had a child. Not once.

What else had he missed in the past ten years?

**_

* * *

_Authors Note** Thank you so much for your interest in this fic and all feedback you've sent. I realize this was short but I feel I have to set the story up before the long chapters come out. 


End file.
